


Он победит

by Alex_Def



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coma, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Ему всего двадцать три, он хочет увидеть мир.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Он победит

— Привет, Саске. Я тут сок томатный принёс. И цветочки.

Наруто улыбается коротко и стаскивает с плеч рюкзак, аккуратно вынимая руки из лямок, чтобы не повредить букет.

— И только попробуй ворчать на цветы — я к Ино заскочил по дороге, а она впихнула мне их. Насильно! Я честно сопротивлялся, но она пообещала выцарапать мне глаза, если я не возьму их. А мне мои глаза ещё дороги, так что я подумал, что принять их будет менее травмоопасно, чем отказаться. — для большей драматичности он руку ко лбу прикладывает и корчит страдальческое выражение лица, показывая, что ему совершенно не хочется лишаться глаз в столь юном возрасте. Ему всего двадцать три, он хочет увидеть мир! — Кстати, Ино сказала, что у этих цветов какое-то суперклассное значение и вообще хорошая аура, а такое тебе точно не помешает.

Он ставит рюкзак около тумбочки, осторожно кладёт на неё букет, берёт пустую вазу и идёт в ванную. Возвращается через пару десятков секунд с наполненной наполовину водой вазой и останавливается посередине комнаты, задумчиво прищуриваясь.

— Как думаешь, куда их лучше поставить — на подоконник или комод?

Наруто оглядывает всю комнату придирчивым взглядом, будто желая найти место, где эта самая «хорошая аура» цветов будет работать лучше всего.

— Знаешь, на комоде будет определённо лучше смотреться. Да и сейчас солнце слишком яркое, чтобы на подоконник ставить, сгорят ещё, а оно нам не надо, — говорит он и ставит вазу на комод. Ваза небольшая, расписана в классическом японском стиле и очень красивая. Какаши-сенсей подарил её Саске почти два года назад, зная, что тому нравятся такие штуки. Тогда Саске не выразил особого восторга, но Наруто потом по секрету сказал Какаши-сенсею, что тот поставил её около своего рабочего места и в прямом смысле сдувает с неё пылинки.

Наруто с показной аккуратностью ставит букет в вазу, даже цветы поправляет, чтобы те лежали правильно. Только вот как это «правильно», он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, но всё равно ещё почти с минуту стоит и возится с ними, бормоча что-то о композиции и цветовом сочетании. Потом, удовлетворившись проделанной работой, отходит на пару шагов, складывает пальцы «камерой», приближая и отдаляя их от лица, будто делает фото.

— Неплохо вышло, — в конце концов отмечает Наруто и самодовольно ухмыляется. — Знаешь, а из меня вышел бы классный флорист! Может, стоило на него учиться? Или они курсы проходят?

_Ты даже не знаешь, как эти цветы называются, умник._

Взгляд Наруто блекнет на несколько секунд. Скорее всего Саске ответил бы так. Он бы возмутился и сказал, что, между прочим, прекрасный ученик и схватывает всё на лету, так что без проблем запомнил бы все названия цветов. Саске бы ухмыльнулся, бросил бы своё фирменное «усуратонкачи» и добавил бы что-то вроде «у такого балбеса как ты все цветы завянут, потому что ты будешь забывать за ними ухаживать».

— Я бы попросил тебя напоминать мне про это, — у Наруто на губах застывает ломанная улыбка. Саске наверняка закатил бы глаза на это, сказал бы, что не собирается ни о чём ему напоминать, но всё равно как бы невзначай кидал бы короткие «полей цветы» или «у того цветка листья пожелтели». Такой вот его Саске — вредный, но заботливый. Пытается делать вид, что ему всё равно, а на деле всё оказывается совсем наоборот. Наруто привык к этому, привык, что часто его слова не являются тем, что он думает на самом деле.

Потому что сначала Саске говорит, что Наруто бесит его, а потом обнимает. Крепко, прижимаясь к нему, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке. Бормочет, что Наруто нужно шампунь сменить, потому что этот пахнет как-то странно, а сам глаза прикрывает, вдыхая запах морозной свежести и цитрусов.

Наруто закусывает губу и кулаки сжимает.

Как бы он не старался, игнорировать писк аппаратов жизнеобеспечения не выходит совсем.

*** 

— Хей, Сакура-чан! Ты так похорошела с нашей последней встречи!

— Наруто, мы не виделись всего неделю, — улыбается Сакура и смотрит на Наруто, который плюхается в кресло напротив неё.

— И что? Ты хорошеешь с каждым днём, даттебаё! И не только внешне, к слову, — Наруто отвечает ей широкой улыбкой. — Мне тут сказали, что тебя взяли работать охрененную клинику. Когда праздновать будем?

— Не то, чтобы тут есть, что праздновать..

— В смысле? Нельзя не отпраздновать твой новый уровень крутости!

Сакура смеётся, называет его ласково дураком, а Наруто притворно возмущается, ибо он сделал комплимент, а она его дураком назвала! Как так можно вообще!

Потом Наруто подзывает официанта, заказывает капучино и штрудель с вишней и просит Сакуру рассказать первых рабочих днях. Та отвечает, что, хоть и нагрузка очень большая, да и стресса достаточно, она неплохо справляется. На что Наруто моментально отзывается «конечно, ты охренительна, ты же наша Сакура-чан!», вызывая у неё очередную, немного уставшую, улыбку.

— А у тебя как дела? Слышала, скоро важный бой будет?

— О, точно! — Наруто тут же распаляется и чуть не роняет кусочек штруделя на стол. — Мой менеджер еле выбил бой с этим челом, но оно того стоило. Он охереть какой сильный, у меня аж волосы дыбом от предвкушения встают!

— Как врач, я попросила бы тебя быть осторожнее и не перебарщивать, — говорит Сакура с деланной серьёзностью.

— А как подруга?

— А как подруга говорю тебе, что ты обязан порвать этого парня к чертям собачьим.

— Тогда приглашаю тебя на мой бой в качестве подруги, а не врача.

— Я обязательно приду. И только попробуй проиграть.

— Эй, не сомневайся во мне! Конечно же я выиграю, даттебаё!

— Мне нравится твой настрой, — улыбается Сакура и сжимает в руках полупустую, но всё ещё тёплую, кружку с облепиховым чаем. — Ты пригласил ещё кого-нибудь?

— Ну разумеется, я хочу, чтобы мой триумф увидели все, — фыркает Наруто. У него в желудке неприятно скручивает, но он игнорирует. Потому что «все» не смогут прийти. — Киба и Темари точно будут, а где Темари, там и Шикамару. Ли вообще в первых рядах на приглашение был, Неджи с Гаарой сказали, что попробуют вырваться. А для остальных можно будет видос записать.  
Он неосознанно повышает голос, будто стараясь заглушить свои мысли и чувства. Получается отстойно, это слишком очевидно. У Сакуры на лице проскальзывает что-то настолько болезненное, что Наруто внутренне молится, лишь бы она ничего не сказала.

Но Сакура понимает. Она вообще очень понимающая. При ней не стыдно даже разреветься. Потому что она улыбается натянуто, но очень мягко. Успокаивающе. И осторожно накрывает его ладонь своей. Наруто хватается своим мизинцем за её и устремляет взгляд в окно.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы Саске тоже посмотрел на меня, — совсем тихо говорит он. Сакура сильнее переплетает их пальцы, за что он благодарен ей — вот такая немая поддержка, не вынуждающая говорить что-то ещё, идеальна в их случае.

— Я верю, что он обязательно посмотрит на тебя. И на твою победу.

— Только перед этим ему самому победить нужно, да? — Наруто поворачивается к ней. Сакура кивает и смотрит на него обеспокоенно. Но он только улыбается — так искренне и широко, как только может. — Тогда я не могу уступить ему и проиграть.

*** 

Саске часто ворчал на него, когда он возвращался после очередного матча с синяками. И нажимал на них несильно, но ощутимо, от чего Наруто шипел.

— Ты чё творишь?

— В следующий раз пропустишь меньше ударов. А сейчас терпи — заслужил.

Наруто тогда глаза закатывал, бурчал «ты вообще на мотоцикле гоняешь, не тебе мне на синяки тыкать», но потом сам же подставлял кожу под осторожные поцелуи, которые слишком сильно контрастировали с грубыми словами. Наруто знал, что Саске переживал за него — за столько лет уже научился понимать это. Поэтому только хватался за его шею, прижимаясь ближе, и дышал рвано, открываясь навстречу.

*** 

— Я победил, — говорит Наруто, на скуле которого красуется свежий синяк, и аккуратно берёт его за руку, которая не отзывается на его прикосновения уже больше полугода. Цветы, которые подарила Ино, завяли и покоились в мусорке. Улыбка на его лице дрожит, а слова встают горле болезненным комом. — Пожалуйста, постарайся победить и ты, хорошо? Прошу тебя.

Саске не отвечает. Всё так же лежит с закрытыми глазами, к его телу всё так же подключена куча аппаратов, а Наруто всё так же смотрит на него, надеясь на чудо. Но чудо не происходит. 

Саске в коме, его состояние стабильно херовое.

Наруто закусывает губу, глаза жжёт почти больно, и он утыкается лицом в матрас, не отпуская его руки.

Саске всего двадцать три, он должен победить. Он сильный, он должен выкарабкаться, должен открыть глаза и снова увидеть этот мир. И он обязательно это сделает.

Правда же?..


End file.
